Péchés & Vertus : Charité
by BadArtoung
Summary: C'est par pure charité bien entendu que Draco Malfoy va voir Potter et décide de s'incruster dans sa vie et...Non, Malfoy? Charitable? Vous y avez cru? Il fait ça pour sa pomme oui, mais il risque de tomber sur un pépin!


**Disclamer :** Rien est à moi et tout à JKR sauf mon bébé chat qui roxx o/

**Auteur :** Artoung

**Genre** : OS (enfin looong os, genre OS soporifique en fait)

**Coupleuh** : HP/DM, what else ?

**Rating**: Je dis "M" et je le sèèèème suuur ma plaaanète!

**Note** : Hello gentes dames et charmants damoiseaux, voici un nouveau péché et vertu (enfin plutôt vertu pour le coup), ça a mis du temps mais mieux vaut tard que jamais comme dirait l'autre.

Bref comme d'hab voici la définition de thème du OS.

**Charité (d'après notre ami le diccionnaire**): **Acte** **de** **bonté**, **de** **générosité** **fait** **envers** **autrui**.

**Charité (d'après moi)** : Se compose en trois parties distinctes :

1 : le chat : le chat est un animal magnifique, surtout le bébé chat, il est gentil, affectueux, aime jouer et ronronner. C'est l'animal de compagnie idéal. Ça roxx grave et en plus ça déchire le string à sa mémé (ou le canapé à sa Artoung, au choix). Bref, chat c'est bon :p

2 : Le riz : inutile d'épiloguer. Le riz c'est bon surtout le riz complet si vous voulez mon avis.

3 : Le thé : boisson préférée des anglais et des veilles filles ayant des bébés chats (non mais c'est provisoire, hein !).

C'est trois éléments de la charité montre bien qu'il s'agit d'un sentiment aussi mystérieux qu'un chat, aussi important que le riz dans le monde et aussi indispensable que le thé après un repas !

Voilà pour ma définition (oui j'ai honte mais c'est dimanche et il est tard)

**Remerciements** : A **Baddy** pour ses corrections, pour avoir lu le truc horriblement long et pour avoir supporté mes « c'est nul » ! A **BN**, parce que c'est chez elle que j'ai été inspiré et qu'elle m'a donné plein d'idée XD et à **HaniPyanfar** qui a lu aussi en avant première et qui m'a gentiment dit qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie dedans (c'est vrai ce mensonge ?)

* * *

**Charité**

_« Lorsqu'un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre, ce dernier se voit sous le joug d'une dette de sorcier. Cette dette va créer un lien entre les deux sorciers de débiteur à bénéficiaire qui ne sera rompue que lorsque que le sorcier qui a eu la vie sauve rendra la pareille – ou accomplira une autre action qui pourra être considérée comme équivalente – à son sauveur. Et tant que la dette ne sera pas payée, le sorcier sera toujours prisonnier du lien. »_

-Et alors ? marmonna un Harry Potter mal réveillé après avoir lu le passage souligné d'un livre immense qu'un certain Draco Malfoy avait mis sous ses yeux.

-Tu oses me poser la question ?!

Draco Malfoy avait l'air d'hésiter entre l'impatience et la colère à l'état brut. Harry eut bien envie de refermer sa porte d'entrée sur lui, il imaginait déjà les cheveux blonds se soulever à cause de l'air que cette action provoquerait. Malfoy mériterait d'être traité ainsi, déjà, il l'avait réveillé en tambourinant à sa porte comme un possédé. Ensuite il se tenait sur son pallier, l'air constipé, avec son gros livre qui devait peser une tonne et tout ça pour lui parler de dette de sorcier. Et pour couronner le tout, ils n'étaient pas amis – que Dieu le préserve à jamais d'une telle ignominie !

-Il est huit heures du matin Malfoy, soupira le héros du monde sorcier essayant, autant qu'il lui était possible, de faire preuve de diplomatie. J'ai sommeil alors dégage !

Il referma la porte, rêvant déjà de son lit, mais une chaussure aussi chère qu'élégante empêcha le claquage en bonne et due forme de son huis sur le nez, au demeurant parfait, de la fouine.

-Vire ton pied ! fit Harry en forçant contre le battant.

-J'ai une dette envers toi Potter ! fit la voix furieuse du blond sur son pallier. Laisse-moi entrer !

Harry soupira, encore cette stupide histoire de dette.

Malfoy lui avait bien murmuré un truc comme ça à l'oreille, après qu'il l'eut sauvé de la salle en flamme mais Harry avait été plus troublé par son souffle haché que par ses paroles.

-Ecoute la fouine, tu me laisses retourner dormir et je considère ta dette comme payée ? Ça te va ?

Il n'y croyait pas trop en fait mais le silence de Malfoy, démontrant que le blond réfléchissait sérieusement à la proposition, lui laissait espérer qu'il allait vraiment pouvoir retourner dans son lit chaud.

-Je suis désolé, fit la voix traînante de sa croix personnelle, tuant du même coup tous ses espoirs. Ça ne peut pas être aussi facile.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que quelques heures de sommeil équivaillent à une vie sauve, Potter, répondit l'ancien serpentard agacé.

-ça dépend pour qui ! marmonna Harry qui commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir sauvé la fouine des flammes, des mangemorts, de la forêt interdite, et sûrement de d'autres trucs encore qu'il avait oubliés.

Le blond donna un coup d'épaule à la porte d'entrée, le prenant par surprise, et s'incrusta dans son appartement avant qu'il puisse le refouler.

Harry le laissa considérer son appartement avec un mépris typiquement malfoyen, tout en se massant l'épaule. Les yeux gris firent le tour de la salle avant de se poser sur lui et il pinça les lèvres d'un air mécontent.

-Tu aurais pu mettre ton haut de pyjama Potter ! Ton appartement est…pour le moins original…c'est cette Louffoca ta décoratrice ? Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus affligent, le désordre qui y règne ou le nombre d'objets clairement inutiles qui s'y trouvent ! Je crois que je vais avoir beaucoup de travail…

-Je te donne deux secondes pour me dire pourquoi je ne dois pas te jeter sur le champ un Impardonnable ! siffla Harry.

Le sommeil commençait à le quitter et il avait les idées plus claires, donc sa mauvaise humeur s'en trouvait intensifiée.

-Simplement Potter, parce que je vais être celui qui va te rendre heureux et aussi car les Impardonnables sont punis par la loi et tu es trop gentil pour en jeter un, juste sous prétexte que tu t'es levé du pied gauche!

-…Je reviens, marmonna Harry.

Draco le vit partir dans une autre pièce et réapparaître moins d'une minute plus tard, armé d'une baguette – la sienne, enfin son ex-baguette en fait, remarqua-t-il avant de se baisser de justesse pour éviter un crucio.

Le sort cassa un vase affreux et Draco poussa un cri qui a son grand désarroi se révéla fort peu viril.

-Deuxième chance Malfoy, grinça Potter, explique moi ce que tu fous chez moi et trouve une bonne excuse. Cette fois, je peux m'arranger pour que tu ne sois pas assez rapide.

-T'es cinglé ! s'écria Draco en pointant à son tour sa baguette sur Potter, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

A son grand étonnement il vit Potter sourire d'un air satisfait et il faillit lui répondre avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas là pour se battre avec l'autre taré.

-Baisse cette baguette, cracha-t-il plus calmement, je suis sérieux. J'ai, pour mon malheur, une dette envers toi. Ça va faire cinq ans que ça me pourrit la vie et j'ai décidé de m'en débarrasser une fois pour toute.

-Et tu as décidé de faire ça….à huit heures du matin, un dimanche ?

Le ton de Potter était dangereux.

-Tu es ridicule, cingla Draco en redevenant totalement lui-même. Tu es prêt à m'attaquer juste parce que tu n'as pas eu ton comptant de sommeil. Cette réaction est puérile et complètement disproportionnée.

-En fait ça c'était surtout parce que tu as critiqué mon appartement, insulté mon amie Luna _Lovegood_, envahit mon espace vital et tout ça en l'espace de deux minutes. Le sommeil interrompu n'était que la cerise. Maintenant Malfoy tu vas t'asseoir, poser ta baguette et je vais faire de même après avoir préparé du café. Puis on va parler et tu vas comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de dette entre nous juste un Harry Potter dans son coin et un Draco Malfoy dans le sien, à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Et tu repartiras. Ça te convient ?

Draco plissa les yeux, voilà que Potter se la jouait j'ai-la-situation-en-main-et-je-suis-trop-cool. Comme si Potter pouvait être plus nonchalant que lui ! Il voulait bien être blond mais fallait pas trop le prendre pour un con tout de même.

-ça marche, dit-il alors en rangeant sa baguette et en s'asseyant sur un gros et vieux fauteuil vert, après y avoir viré une chaussette douteuse et un pull over rouge avec un grand H jaune sur le devant.

Il décida de ne faire aucun commentaire sur la mère de Weasley et sa manie de tricoter des pulls chaque année pour Noël. A l'évidence, elle n'avait pas arrêté cette excentricité après Poudlard. Il laissa Potter partir dans sa cuisine et chercha un meilleur moyen pour amener l'ancien gryffondor à penser comme lui, à ressentir l'urgence de leur situation.

Evidemment, ce n'était pas Potter qui avait une dette envers lui alors il ne sentait le lien qui le tiraillait. Lui ne ressentait pas ce sentiment de devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un et quand on s'appelait Draco Malfoy et que ce quelqu'un était Harry Potter, le problème n'en devenait que plus compliqué. Il était coincé et il fallait qu'il se libère de cette épée de Damoclès qui dansait fébrilement au dessus de sa tête.

Alors oui, il devait quelque chose à Potter mais il voulait avoir la liberté de régler son tribu quand il le déciderait lui et ce jour était venu. Tout en réfléchissant à ça, son regard faisait de nouveau le tour de la pièce. C'était en désordre, certes, mais il devait admettre que le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis était moelleux et que la pièce était chaleureuse. Après réflexion, Draco avait l'impression que cette ambiance était la même que celle qui régnait dans le bureau de Dumbledore : une sorte de bric à brac sympathique et intriguant. Il se détendit légèrement.

Peut être qu'après tout, il s'était trop mis la pression avec cette histoire ?

En fait plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il avait exagéré. Il allait boire le café de Harry, s'excuser auprès de son hôte charm…

Draco fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était remplie de coton. Il se sentait trop bien ici pour que ce soit normal. Il était chez Potter bon sang ! Normalement il devrait être sur ses gardes et pas à moitié avachi sur un fauteuil, aussi moelleux soit-il. Cela lui prit encore cinq secondes pour comprendre mais quand il le fit il ne put retenir un « Mais quel salopard ! » de sortir d'entre ses dents serrés. Il se leva du fauteuil trop confortable et l'impression de torpeur délicieuse dans lequel son esprit avait sombré s'évanouit aussitôt.

-Potter ! cria-t-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte de la cuisine. Je vais te tuer !

-Ah, sourit l'ancien gryffondor tenant une tasse de café dans chaque main. Je vois que tu as quitté le fauteuil. Tu as eu tort, un peu de détente t'aurait fait le plus grand bien. Tu vas avoir des rides à force de froncer tout le temps les sourcils et de pincer les lèvres de cette manière !

-Comment as-tu osé me faire asseoir dans un fauteuil ensorcelé !?

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux et il avait bien envie d'arracher de ses propres mains ceux de Potter. Mais un genre de bar le séparait de l'objet de son courroux.

-Hé, je ne t'ai pas forcé, tu l'as fait tout seul ! se défendit le brun. Mais je suis curieux…comment as-tu fais pour t'en rendre compte ?

L'ancien serpentard eut un sourire morbide.

-J'ai pensé que tu étais un hôte charmant, avoue que ça a de quoi faire réfléchir.

-Mais je suis charmant ! Un café ? proposa Harry avec un sourire désarmant.

-Endormir l'esprit de ses invités n'a rien de charmant ! Et ton café tu peux te le carrer où je pense ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as ensorcelé lui aussi ! Pour ce qui est du fauteuil, j'espère pour toi qu'il est répertorié au ministère car je vais me faire un plaisir d'envoyer des contrôleurs dans le taudis qui te sert d'habitat!

-Et voilà, soupira Potter, on essaie d'être gentil avec un type qui ose nous réveiller à point d'heure et on se retrouve avec des menaces, des insinuations douteuses sur le contenu de son café et des insinuations encore plus douteuses sur l'endroit où le type voudrait que son café se retrouve. Je suis déçu Malfoy. Et puis pour quelqu'un qui a une dette envers moi je te trouve bien pressé d'aller me dénoncer au ministère. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure à ce que je vois. Pourtant, je n'ai rien à me reprocher, tout ce qui est chez moi est en ordre…je crains par contre, qu'on ne puisse en dire autant d'un certain manoir. Entre nous, il parait qu'il y a là bas plus d'objets imprégnés de magie noire que dans l'Europe toute entière.

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent de part et d'autre du comptoir de la cuisine. Harry en souriant et Draco le visage fermé, ne laissant entrevoir aucune de ses pensées.

_« Un véritable mur de glace_ » pensa Harry.

Mais la glace ça se taillait, ça se brisait ou ça fondait. Peut importe la méthode, le résultat était le même : la capitulation. Et Malfoy capitulerait devant lui et lui lâcherait les basques.

-Reprenons du début, fit enfin Malfoy d'une voix traînante. J'ai une dette envers toi…

-Et dans ma grande bonté, je t'en débarrasse. Franchement Malfoy, je n'ai qu'une envie, que tu fasses comme tu as fait ces cinq dernières années : évite-moi !

Potter avait élevé la voix et avait l'air lui-même surpris de son ton venimeux. Il avala une gorgée de café pour se redonner une contenance.

-ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Ecoute, je te dois la vie. Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas envie d'attendre que tu sois en danger pour te sauver. D'autant plus que j'admets que tu es plus chanceux que moi…

-Puissant, Malfoy, plus puissant, coupa Harry.

-Chanceux, reprit le blond. Et donc que ça risquerait de tourner en ma défaveur et tu trouverais peut être même le moyen de me venir en aide ce qui aurait pour conséquence d'alourdir encore ma dette. D'autant que je ne souhaite pas la naissance d'un nouveau mage noir. La guerre est très mauvaise pour les affaires.

-Ta sensibilité t'honore, railla Harry.

-Bref, poursuivit Draco comme s'il n'était pas constamment coupé, et si par bonheur une voiture moldue, ou extra-terrestre pour ce que j'en ai à foutre, venait à t'écraser sous mes yeux, je veux que ma dette soit déjà réglée pour que je n'aie plus qu'à te regarder mourir étouffé par ton propre sang sortant de ta gorge et imbibant le…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris que tu as bien l'image en tête, coupa l'ancien gryffondor. Inutile d'être si précis.

Draco eut un sourire rêveur et Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Donc, reprit l'ancien serpentard, après y avoir réfléchi longtemps, j'ai trouvé ce que je devais faire. Comme sauver ta vie, de façon basique s'entend, est à proscrire, il me reste le sens figuré. Or, me suis-je dis, que manque-t-il à Potter pour être un homme épanoui. Il a la gloire, à cause de sa foutue chance, la puissance. Il est riche de par ses parents, son parrain et son mentor. Il est respecté dans le monde entier, a des amis qui sont prêts à donner leur vie pour lui. D'ailleurs quasiment n'importe quel sorcier sur cette foutue planète est prêt à donner sa vie pour lui. On pourrait croire qu'il a tout donc…Non, il n'a pas tout, il lui manque l'amour !

-Oh non, soupira Harry en se tapant la tête contre le comptoir.

-Un problème Potter ?

-Faut que t'arrêtes de lire les magazines people Malfoy, même si je sais que tu dois encadrer tous ceux qui parlent de toi.

-Non ça ferait trop de cadres à acheter. Cependant Potter, je me range du côté de la presse. Tu es célibataire…

-T'en sais rien !

-Ok, en tous cas, tu n'as personne de sérieux. Je ne veux pas te faire de peine mais Ginny Weasley, ton ex-copine, t'a quand même lâché pour Londubat. Je veux dire, à partir de là, c'est un travail de fond qu'il faut faire et…

- Rappelle-moi avec qui Neville était avant de se mettre avec Ginny ? susurra Harry d'un ton mielleux. Et surtout à qui il a piqué cette fille ?

-Je…Pansy m'a quitté pour une autre raison !

-Et Ginny aussi. Sérieusement Malfoy, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, et surtout pas en matière de vie sentimentale. Le plus pitoyable des deux à ce niveau là, c'est toi.

-Je te retourne ta réponse de toute à l'heure: tu n'en sais rien.

-Exact, sourit Harry. Mais par contre je sais que cette discussion va s'arrêter là et…

-Non Potter, coupa Draco. Ça ne m'amuse pas plus que toi et considère mon geste comme un geste de charité envers ta laborieuse personne. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir Draco Malfoy comme coach sentimental. Je vais faire de ta vie un parait cliché de rêve de gryffondor. Je te connais par cœur Potter, je sais ce qu'il te faut. D'ici quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus, tu me remercieras à genoux pour mon aide et moi je serai débarrassé de ma dette.

Harry observa son interlocuteur sombrement. Malfoy ne le connaissait pas, bien qu'il se vante du contraire, pas plus que lui ne connaissait le blond. Il le regarda parler, les yeux gris brillants, sûr de son bon droit. Oui, c'est sur que venir foutre la merde dans la vie d'Harry Potter avait de quoi être palpitant. Il le vit remettre pour la énième fois d'un geste agacé, une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Harry soupira. Malfoy avait l'air sérieux et déterminé, combinaison dangereuse chez ce type. Il n'allait pas le lâcher tant qu'il n'aurait pas l'impression d'avoir réglé sa putain de dette.

Harry entendit du bruit provenir de sa chambre et se redressa.

-C'est bon, fit-il à Malfoy, tu n'as qu'à choisir quelqu'un et je viendrai au rendez-vous.

-C'est vrai ?

Il semblait à Harry que pour la première fois de la matinée, Malfoy avait un vrai sourire. Ça le démoralisa un peu plus.

-Puisque je te le dis !

-Parfait ! J'y vais alors, j'ai une tonne de boulot aujourd'hui ! Te défile pas Potter surtout !

-Ouais ouais c'est ça, soupira Harry en s'accoudant au comptoir. Je ne te raccompagne pas. Tu connais la sortie.

-Hum oui, je m'en voudrais de te faire comporter comme quelqu'un ayant un minimum du savoir vivre. Allez, à bientôt Potty !

Malfoy repassa encore une fois une main dans ses cheveux tout en se détournant. Il les avait un peu trop long songea Harry en suivant la silhouette des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et au même moment deux bras l'encerclèrent.

-C'était qui ? marmonna l'homme qui avait partagé sa nuit.

-Ancien camarade de classe.

-Mmm, mignon ?

Harry se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres et dévisagea son vis-à-vis. Il était très blond mais pas assez. Il avait les très réguliers mais sans noblesse. Et ses yeux bleus semblaient ne vouloir mettre aucune bonne volonté à devenir gris…Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait pu lui trouver la veille au soir.

Il savait juste qu'il avait beaucoup aimé sa coupe de cheveux, il avait d'ailleurs les cheveux très doux, mais après réflexion il les trouvait trop…courts.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de l'embrasser, tout comme ça ne l'empêcherait pas plus tard, dans la matinée, de le virer.

-Pas autant que toi, répondit-il enfin.

L'autre parut enchanté de la remarque car il abaissa le pantalon de pyjama que Malfoy, un peu plus tôt, avait jugé inconvenant et avec un sourire gourmand, il se mit à genoux. Harry poussa un soupir de plaisir lorsque les lèvres habiles se posèrent sur son sexe déjà en érection – qu'il devait à Démoniaque-Richissime-Alarmant-Charismatique-Orgueilleux Malfoy – et ne regretta pas du tout le gros mensonge qu'il venait de proférer dans les minutes qui suivirent.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Huit jours plus tard, un lundi donc, Harry dormait à point fermé lorsqu'un hibou grand duc – que la grippe aviaire chope toute cette branche de rapaces nocturnes et surtout celui de Malfoy ! – déboula dans sa chambre en hululant rageusement.

Il était six heures du matin.

Harry allongé sur le ventre, passa un bras dans le vide à la recherche d'une arme, il ne trouva qu'une chaussure et décida que ça ferait l'affaire avant de la balancer en direction de l'oiseau. Le rapace l'évita avec un cri outré et fonça sur son dos, toutes serres dehors. Harry eut juste le temps de rabattre la couette sur lui évitant ainsi de se faire déchiqueter la peau. Il laissa le hibou faire éclater son indignation sur sa literie tout en maudissant Malfoy et resta planqué sagement sous son abri de coton jusqu'à ce que les battements d'ailes s'éloignent.

Le problème c'était qu'avec tout ça, il n'avait plus sommeil. Il ne lui restait donc qu'à lire la lettre de l'ancien serpentard. Il la décacheta puis parcourut les trois lignes d'écriture penchée et nerveuse.

_« Rendez-vous pour déjeuner chez « Al Lergie »,_

_Ne te défile pas,_

_DM »_

Harry soupira, il se demanda qui Malfoy allait lui faire rencontrer. En tous cas, il n'allait pas faire d'effort vestimentaire. Fallait pas charrier non plus. Les filles ce n'était pas son truc et tant que Malfoy ne capterait pas ça de lui-même, il jouerait à l'amnésique sur ce sujet. Il n'allait pas lui mâcher le travail à cet emmerdeur.

La mâtiné avait passé vite. Il était en cinquième et dernière année d'école d'Aurors avec Ron et en ce moment ils avaient un stage sur le terrain : ce qui correspondait en fait à traiter de la paperasse au point d'en souhaiter même qu'il arrive malheur à quelqu'un – pourquoi pas Malfoy tiens !? – pour pouvoir enfin avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à faire. Mais la matinée était passée vite car il avait raconté à Ron le « plan » du blond et ça les avait bien fait rire. Surtout le fait que Malfoy le croie hétéro. Ils avaient facilement imaginé, le blond, âgé de quatre vingt années, encore en train de proposer à Harry – tout aussi âgé – des rendez vous avec de vieilles femmes toutes plus charmantes les unes que les autres. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait se débarrasser facilement de sa dette, Malfoy s'engageait en terrain miné.

Il connaissait le restaurant marocain de nom et savait où il se trouvait. Il y alla les mains dans les poches, l'esprit tranquille, sûr de passer une heure en compagnie d'une fille timide, polie et réservée. Une poupée qui ne fait jamais non car elle est bien élevée. Le genre de copine que Malfoy devait affectionner, en un mot : barbante.

Il entra dans le restaurant, faillit s'approcher d'une demoiselle très jolie et qui lui lançait un regard intimidé lorsque son regard fut attiré par une chevelure blonde bien connue. Harry perdit instantanément sa belle assurance. Apparemment Malfoy l'attendait. L'ancien gryffondor déglutit, se sentant tout à coup gauche et confus.

Alors comme ça il avait compris ?

Le cœur battant à tout rompre il s'approcha de sa table. Les yeux gris le fixaient sans ciller.

-Bien, dit Malfoy en guise de salut, je vois que tu n'es pas en retard. Un point pour toi, Potter. Je compte sur toi ce soir pour être ponctuel.

-Ce…ce soir, balbutia Harry en s'asseyant en face du blond.

-Oui, sourit ce dernier, ce soir, c'est le grand soir et on va faire en sorte que tout soit parfait.

Sur ce il sortit une photographie de sa poche. La jeune fille dessus avait un sourire franc et les yeux brillants.

-Elle a vingt deux ans, expliqua Malfoy et elle s'appelle Amélia Nuir. Elle a fait ses études à Salem, en Amérique, mais sa mère est anglaise et elle adore notre pays, le quidditch et…toi !

-Moi ? souffla Harry, les yeux fixés sur la brunette qui en photo secoua la tête d'un air malicieux.

-Oui, elle adore Harry Potter. J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne base pour un premier rendez-vous. Elle a commencé des études Artistiques, elle a même fait un tableau te représentant en train de chevaucher un Dragon blanc. J'ai dû acheter la toile pour l'approcher. Si tu veux je te l'offre.

-Garde la, souffla Harry. Alors si je suis là avec toi à midi c'est pour… ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, cingla Malfoy tout en appelant un serveur, je veux que tout soit parfait. J'espère que tu seras plus attentif avec elle quand elle parlera, les filles aiment quand on a l'air de boire leurs paroles. Ça sera deux plats du jour, ordonna-t-il presque au serveur qui donna immédiatement envie à Harry de sucrerie marocaine.

-J'espère pour toi Malfoy, que tu n'imposes pas des plats à tes conquêtes quand tu les emmènes au restaurant. C'est assez dévalorisant.

Malfoy eut l'air un instant confondu à cause de la réprimande, puis il se pencha et d'un air conspirateur souffla :

-Tu serais surpris du nombre de filles qui aiment qu'on prenne les commandes.

Le double sens était tellement lourd que Harry grimaça.

-Mais tu n'es pas une de mes conquêtes Potter, reprit le blond, j'ai choisi le menu sans même regarder, juste pour aller plus vite. Mais promis, s'il y a une prochaine fois, je ferai preuve de plus de considération à ton égard. Je ne voudrais surtout pas froisser notre héros national.

Harry se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. Un silence de plusieurs minutes s'instaura puis Malfoy – qui était décidemment bien bavard – le rompit avec un soupir excédé.

-Je t'en prie Potter ! Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais nous sommes en répétition là ! Imagine que je sois Amélia et trouve un sujet de discussion. Tu ne vas tout de même pas passer la soirée sans rien dire ?!

-Tu es ridicule, lâcha Harry avant de sourire au serveur qui revenait avec les entrées.

Ce dernier le frôla en retour tout en posant le plat devant lui et Harry se dit que finalement toute cette farce n'avait pas que des côtés négatifs et se promit de revenir dans ce restaurant. Seul.

Malfoy, lui, ne faisait pas attention au jeune homme semblant tout droit sortit d'un conte des mille et une nuits. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être une chèvre, le blond était trop obnubilé par le futur rendez-vous de Potter pour jeter un coup d'œil à un simple serveur. Il y avait une chance qu'il lui ait trouvé la femme de sa vie mais encore fallait-il que le balafré y mette du sien.

-Tu pourrais lui parler de quidditch par exemple, reprit le blond, elle adore ça. Et après tu dévies sur elle, ce qu'elle aime, quels sont ses rêves, ses aspirations… ?

-Arrête de stresser Malfoy, je ne vais pas l'insulter ou mal me comporter. Je dinerai avec elle puisque tu a l'air de croire qu'elle est faite pour moi mais je ne vais pas me vendre. Si elle n'est pas à mon goût je ne vais pas chercher à la séduire. Compris ?

-Oui…mais tu verras, elle te plaira. C'est une gentille fille pleine de vitalité ! Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait fait une gryffondor parfaite !

Harry secoua la tête avec dépit.

-Et tu n'as jamais pensé, murmura-t-il sombrement, que les opposés aussi pouvaient s'attirer ?

-Bah, fit Draco en haussant les épaules, si ça ne marche pas avec elle je te trouverai une ancienne serpentard, si tu y tiens.

Harry le dévisagea, se demandant s'il faisait exprès d'être aussi stupide puis il réalisa que c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Il se mit à manger, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les recommandations aussi nombreuses qu'inutiles du blond.

Autant dire qu'il accueillit la fin de sa pause déjeuner avec gratitude, même si Malfoy avait réussi à lui arracher la promesse de lui faire un compte rendu de sa soirée dès le lendemain.

**°O°O°O°O°**

-Harry Potter au rapport, chef ! cria Harry dans la chambre sombre en faisant le salut militaire à deux pas du grand lit.

-Hein ?! Quoi !?

Draco Malfoy sursauta, la peur au ventre avant de s'apercevoir que c'était Harry Potter qui l'avait réveillé et qui…

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre, toi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en virant sa couette de sur lui pour se lever. Et comment as-tu seulement réussi à entrer chez moi ? Il est quelle heure d'abord ?

-Je viens pour le rapport de mon rendez-vous, en me servant de mes leçons d'infiltration et humm pas loin de quatre heures du matin je crois.

-Questcequetudis ? Bordel tu te fous de moi ? Quatre heures du mat' !?

Cette fois Malfoy s'était levé, Harry remarqua qu'il portait juste un boxer noir mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout si ça ne gênait pas Malfoy de se trimballer quasiment à poil devant lui, il n'avait plus qu'à profiter du spectacle.

Ravissant le spectacle ceci dit. Draco Malfoy au saut du lit était encore mieux que dans toutes les situations que Harry avait pu le voir. Les cheveux légèrement en désordre, les yeux brillants d'indignation, un pli du drap imprimé sur la joue droite…Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Malfoy ressemblait enfin à un être humain normal et non plus à cette espèce de perfection intouchable et agaçante.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as un sourire comme un crétin ? grogna le blond en baillant. Bordel, quatre heure du mat', répéta-t-il plus doucement, t'es vraiment atteint !

Il regarda Harry comme si ce dernier allait se ranger de son côté quant à ses capacités intellectuelles. Mais les yeux verts avaient glissé sur son corps et Draco eut un frisson. Potter ne souriait plus, pourtant son visage ne reflétait rien de spécial…Il était hors de question pour l'ancien serpentard de se vêtir plus décemment, après tout, Potter s'était incrusté à une heure indue dans sa chambre et il n'allait pas être mal à l'aise à cause de ça. Un Malfoy était maître de lui dans toutes les situations et c'était lui qui menait la danse… à chaque fois.

-Bon, puisque tu es là, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suppose que si tu es venu si tôt c'est, soit parce que ça a été une réussite et que tu meurs d'impatience d'en parler à quelqu'un, soit parce que c'était affreux et pour te venger tu es venu gâcher le reste de ma nuit.

-Deuxième solution Malfoy, annonça Potter, et aussi parce que ça me faisait chier que tu sois le seul, enfin toi et ton piaf, à avoir le droit de s'incruster chez les gens pour les tirer du sommeil.

-Ton sommeil est vraiment sacré hein ? demanda Draco amusé malgré lui.

En fait, il n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Après tout Potter se devait de rendre coup pour coup.

-Allez raconte, poursuivit-il. C'était aussi affreux que ça ?

Potter écarquilla les yeux.

-T'as du toupet de me poser la question ! s'offusqua-t-il. Tu as vraiment pensé sérieusement que cette...cette fille pouvait faire l'affaire ?

-Elle était jolie et enthousiaste…

-Ah ça pour être enthousiaste, elle l'est ! s'exclama Harry. Je n'ai jamais assisté à une soirée aussi épuisante !

Draco fronça les sourcils et serra ses draps dans ses mains sans s'en rendre compte.

-Comment ça ? réussit-il à articuler.

-Elle a parlé toute la soirée ! expliqua Harry. Et j'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser ! En plus il a fallut que je lui signe une dizaine d'autographes. Elle a amené avec elle deux livres sur moi, trois t-shirt à mon effigie, un vif d'or qu'apparemment j'ai touché une fois et qu'elle a acheté aux enchères à un prix exorbitant ! Et d'autres trucs inimaginables. Tu savais qu'il existait serviettes hygiéniques avec ma tête dessus ?

Draco qui s'était détendu au fur et à mesure des explications de Harry, éclata de rire. Le survivant était tout pâle.

-Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a montré la sienne ? fit Draco qui si il ne riait plus, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Potter eut l'air encore plus pâle et frissonna.

-Bref, à la fin, elle a gardé ma serviette en papier. Elle voulait aussi mes couverts et mon verre mais le propriétaire du restaurant a refusé tout en me regardant comme si je me servais de ma célébrité pour lever des filles. Comme si ça ne se voyait pas que c'était moi la victime dans l'histoire ! Et arrête de te marrer Malfoy, tu es sensé être déçu que ça n'ait pas marché et pas t'amuser de mes malheurs !

-Je suis déçu, annonça Draco avec un grand sourire qui démentait ses paroles.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je n'y peux rien, c'est ta façon de raconter, avoua le blond essayant de redevenir sérieux.

Mais c'était dur, même à quatre heures du matin ! Si Potter était de mauvaise humeur au réveil, Draco c'était le contraire. Il avait le réveil léger, du coup, la venue du balafré ne le dérangeait pas trop…Plus tard dans la journée, il aurait honte de son comportement mais là il était à l'aise. Comme si Potter était un vieil ami avec qui il discutait d'une histoire désopilante. Et puis imaginer le brun en train de dîner avec une fanatique était cocasse. Surtout que Potter avait horreur qu'on lui rappelle sa célébrité.

Draco ne savait pas que cette fille était véritablement cinglée de Potter, il l'avait prise pour une femme amoureuse d'une personne célèbre mais qui a su voir derrière la cicatrice…Elle n'avait rien vu du tout. Ce n'était évidemment pas celle qu'il fallait à Potter mais toute mésaventure du brun était un régal à entendre.

-Je vais me coucher, soupira Potter. Je suis crevé…

-Ici ? demanda Draco revenant brusquement au présent.

Il y eut une drôle de lueur dans le regard de l'ancien gryffondor et l'ambiance changea complètement. L'atmosphère légère avait fait place à quelque chose de plus oppressant et capiteux et Draco sentit une étrange nervosité le gagner. Il se demanda si Potter aussi avait perçu le changement.

-C'est une proposition ? demanda Potter doucement.

La nervosité de Draco monta d'un cran. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit vulnérable, assis sur son lit, juste en boxer, avec Potter, debout et habillé, presque au dessus de lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'érotique là dedans. S'il tendait la main, il pourrait attraper le brun par la ceinture de son pantalon et le tirer jusqu'à lui et alors…Draco déglutit, il devait chasser ses pensées bizarres. C'était Potter en face de lui ! Putain de Saint Potty !

Il fixa son regard sur celui bizarrement intense de l'ancien gryffondor et se permit un sourire moqueur. Il fallait désamorcer la bombe…Tout cela était ridicule. Potter plaisantait…ou mieux, Potter ne pensait à rien de mal, c'était lui, qui imaginait des trucs. Le survivant avait sommeil et dormir dans le lit d'un autre mec n'avait pour lui rien de répréhensible.

-Non, répondit-il enfin sans ciller, sans vouloir t'offenser Potty, t'avoir dans mon lit n'est pas une bonne idée. Je bouge beaucoup la nuit et je suis très tactile. Je suppose que tu n'apprécierais pas de me retrouver à moitié avachi sur toi…je t'assure que mes courbes sont nettement moins confortables que celles d'une femme !

Il termina son monologue par un petit clin d'œil. Normalement Potter après ça aurait dû, rougir, bafouiller ou lui dire qu'il avait vraiment l'esprit tordu et qu'il préférait crever que de dormir à ses côtés mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. A la place son regard descendit à nouveau sur son corps et la respiration de Draco s'accéléra en même temps que les battements de son cœur. Puis les yeux-forêt revinrent sur les siens et se plissèrent légèrement.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi, dit Potter. J'espère que la prochaine personne que tu me présenteras sera mieux.

Et il sortit par la porte de sa chambre, aussi simplement que ça, laissant Draco déboussolé. C'était comme si toute cette entrevue n'avait été qu'un rêve.

L'ancien serpentard s'affala sur son lit. Il fallait qu'il trouve une fille à Potter et vite.

Ce type était un nid à problème…la fille qui allait lui plaire avait intérêt à avoir du caractère et une sérieuse santé mentale sinon elle allait se faire bouffer toute crue par le survivant…Et Potter se lasserait de ça.

Draco soupira en regardant son plafond. Potter avait été bizarre cette nuit. Peut-être qu'il avait bu quelque chose de pas net au restaurant ? On aurait dit un autre Potter…un Potter amusant …et sexy.

Draco se demanda si son lit n'avait pas été ensorcelé à son insu, dans un genre de même sort que le fauteuil vert de Potter. Puis il ferma les paupières et se rendormit.

°O°O°O°O°

-Et un tajine de poulet aux poires et au miel d'Ifrane, pour moi, annonça Théodore Nott au serveur.

Cela faisait trois jours que Harry n'avait pas vu Malfoy, il s'attendait à ce que le blond lui propose un autre rendez-vous mais pas à ce qu'il invite ses amis.

-Tu prends toujours la même chose, remarqua Pansy, assise à droite de Nott tandis que le serveur repartait en cuisine.

Un peu déboussolé, Harry avait pris un plat du jour lorsque Draco, fidèle à sa promesse, lui avait demandé courtoisement ce qu'il désirait. Son choix lui avait attiré un regard Malfoyen genre « tout-ça-pour-ça ». Le serveur était le même que la dernière fois et avait jeté à Harry un regard brûlant en le reconnaissant.

Mais c'était une chose de badiner sous le nez et la barbe de Malfoy et une autre de le faire devant une assemblée de serpentard, aussi Harry avait-il ignoré le jeune homme et avait préféré s'assoir calmement, là où il restait de la place, c'est-à-dire entre Zabini et Goyle. Il prit un air dégagé, espérant que son mal l'aise passerait inaperçu mais se promit que Malfoy paierait pour cette petite surprise.

-Faut croire que je suis un homme d'habitudes, Persifflante Petite Pansy, répondit Nott.

-Argh ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'exclama la jeune femme. On dirait Draco qui dit « Petit Pote Potter ».

-Etrange appellation d'ailleurs, renchérit Nott, vu qu'ils n'ont jamais été potes tout les deux.

-Vous serez aimable de ne pas parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, intervint Malfoy froidement.

Parkinson lui fit un sourire contrit et Nott haussa les épaules avant de poser les yeux sur Harry.

-ça fait un bail, lui dit-il sans sourire.

-En effet, approuva Harry cherchant dans ses souvenirs si Nott avait des raisons particulières de lui en vouloir.

-T'es Auror maintenant à ce qu'il parait ? rajouta Parkinson en le fixant de ses grands yeux sombres.

-Pas encore, je suis en dernière année en fait.

Il y eut un silence que Goyle coupa.

-Je suis content de savoir que tu t'es engagé dans une voie qui te plait. Je me suis toujours dit que tu ferais un bon Auror.

Harry se tourna vers lui, surpris. Gregory Goyle regardait ses amis, les défiant de faire un commentaire sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Personne n'en fit rien même si cela semblait les démanger tous, à part Zabini peut être, qui lui avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

C'était le repas le plus surréaliste auquel Harry eut jamais participé. Même la folle furieuse de l'autre soir ne lui avait pas laissé un sentiment aussi bizarre.

-J'ai appris que Draco voulait effacer sa dette de sorcier, reprit Goyle, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de venir aussi. Après tout, je te dois la vie aussi. A toi et à tes amis. J'ai une dette de sorcier envers toi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Avoir Malfoy sur le dos était bien assez suffisant pour qu'en plus il se coltine Goyle. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse pour se sortir de cette situation.

-Techniquement, répondit-il, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai sauvé mais bien Ron. C'est envers lui que tu as une dette. Tu devrais lui en parler et voir si tu peux t'en défaire…

Il s'excusa mentalement auprès de son meilleur ami mais c'était pour la bonne cause qu'il le donnait en pâture à un Gregory Goyle bien décidé à régler ses dettes.

-Tu as raison, approuva le jeune homme, et puis Draco s'occupe déjà de ta dette alors…Il parait que tu cherches l'amour ?

-Pas spécialement, déglutit Harry jetant un bref regard au blond qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de tout ça.

Oh oui, il allait payer !

-L'amour c'est pour les mous du gland ! intervint Nott avec sa philosophie particulière.

-C'est ça, ricana Pansy, quand tu seras amoureux, je suis sûre que tu seras pire qu'un poufsouffle. Tu es le genre de type qui s'écrase devant mémère.

-Pour cela faudrait déjà qu'il existe une fille à ma hauteur !

-Il en existe plein, crétin. Rien que moi déjà, je te suis supérieure.

Il eut un silence et Nott se pencha à l'oreille de Parkinson. Harry remarqua seulement qu'elle avait l'air nerveuse et pensa avec horreur que s'il n'avait pas été homo, il aurait pu la trouver charmante.

-On a déjà essayé, tu te souviens ? souffla Nott à l'oreille de la jeune femme mais ils l'entendirent tous.

-Désolée, tu ne m'as pas marquée à ce point, répliqua Parkinson et Harry l'admira pour sa répartie.

Puis il fut pris d'un doute affreux…La dernière fois Malfoy lui avait dit qu'il lui choisirait une serpentard. Et même si Nott et Parkinson étaient clairement en train de se faire du plat, peut être que Pansy était celle que Malfoy voulait lui (re)présenter.

Il regarda le blond et s'aperçut que ce dernier le fixait, semblant analyser ses moindres réactions. Il décida alors de se désintéresser du couple Nott/Parkinson, il ne fallait surtout pas que la fouine pense qu'il s'intéresse à son amie. C'était quand même Parkinson quoi ! Celle qu'il avait haïe parce qu'elle se pendait au bras de Malfoy lors du bal de quatrième année, parce qu'elle glissait sa main dans ses cheveux en sixième année alors qu'il reposait sur ses genoux. Celle qui voyait le blond comme un prince charmant. Et du coup quand on se demandait une seconde ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver, on se retrouvait à partager son point de vue. Et on avait plus qu'à se croire malade ou anormal parce que c'était un garçon qu'on avait envie de toucher…et on était mal dans sa peau, crevant d'un désir d'adolescent pour le corps d'un autre adolescent aussi cruel qu'inaccessible.

-Arrête de le bouffer des yeux, chuchota Zabini à son oreille le faisant sursauter, j'ai chaud rien qu'en vous regardant et pourtant je ne suis pas gay.

-Que ? Que dis-tu ?

Harry avait parlé à haute voix et les discussions des autres s'interrompirent pour se poser sur lui et le meilleur ami de Malfoy. Zabini haussa les épaules, comme si il ne savait pas de quoi Harry parlait et fit remarquer que les plats étaient en train d'arriver.

Il n'avait pas rêvé pourtant. Zabini venait bien de lui dire qu'il avait compris qu'il désirait Malfoy. Comment savait-il qu'il était gay ? Est-ce qu'il avait mis Malfoy au courant ? Est-ce que tout ce repas était une sorte d'humiliation publique en souvenir d'une guéguerre inter-maison ?

Draco n'avait pas aimé l'échange entre Blaise et Potter. Qu'est ce que son ami avait-il bien pu dire au balafré pour que ce dernier ait l'air autant aux abois ? Zabini ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il savait faire mouche et apparemment il venait d'en attraper une dans ses filets. Il avait organisé ce repas, pour mettre Potter mal à l'aise, pour prendre sa revanche sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa chambre. C'était à son tour d'avoir la main et puis il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de voir Potter en tête en tête après l'autre soir.

Il voulait un Potter consterné et sur ses gardes, pas un Potter séduisant et sûr de lui alors il avait invité ses amis. Il avait trouvé une autre fille pour son ennemi. Elle était parfaite et il avait été bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. C'était elle qu'il fallait à Potter.

Elle n'était pas amoureuse du héros du monde sorcier mais ça viendrait. Il était bien placé pour savoir que Potter avait un potentiel certain en tant que séducteur.

Il décida de lui en parler car il n'aimait pas que Blaise ait l'entière attention du balafré.

-J'ai trouvé la femme parfaite pour toi, Potty !

Les yeux verts se tournèrent vers lui encore un peu troublé et Draco en détesta son meilleur ami pour ça.

-Qui…qui donc ?

-Julia McDouglas. Elle était à serpentard mais deux ans au dessus de nous, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens.

-Heu, non…

-Oh oui elle est parfaite pour Potter ! Mais attends, mais tu n'es pas sorti avec elle, toi ? demanda Pansy au blond.

Draco haussa les épaules, maudissant intérieurement son amie.

-C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ! siffla Potter l'air furieux. Je ne veux pas de tes restes !

-Hé, du calme GoldenBoy ! tenta le blond.

-Comment m'as-tu appelé ?!

-Pardon, Potter, c'est mieux comme ça ? Ecoute moi, je suis sortie avec elle, c'est vrai. Mais c'était il y a deux ans et ce n'était pas sérieux. Je ne te refile pas mes restes comme tu dis, Julia est une jeune femme cultivée, charmante et très belle au demeurant…

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec elle, si elle est si parfaite ? persiffla Potter toujours aussi furieux.

-Nous n'étions pas amoureux, expliqua Draco excédé de devoir étaler sa vie privé devant tous les autres. Sans amour, une fois le désir assouvi, il n'y a plus rien qui nous attache à l'autre personne. C'est ce qui s'est passé entre nous !

-Ah tu vois, fit Pansy à Nott, même Draco est d'accord avec moi !

-On en reparlera, promis le brun, mais là ce n'est pas le moment.

Harry se renfrogna, Nott et les autres semblaient captivés par sa discussion avec Malfoy. Il avait horreur de ça. Quel besoin avait eu la fouine de tous les amener ici ? Tout d'un coup toute cette histoire lui sembla trop prise de tête. Il était gay et n'avait aucune envie de se coltiner toutes les ex de Malfoy. Il n'était pas masochiste à ce point ! Et pourtant…pourtant, il devait l'être un peu car il voulait la voir cette fille que Malfoy avait touché. Peut être qu'il lui avait dit des mots d'amour ? Etait-elle si belle que ça ? Est-ce qu'elle se souvenait encore de l'expression du visage du blond pendant qu'il jouissait ? Est-ce qu'elle était parvenue à oublier ses baisers et son odeur…et son gout ? Et surtout pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé partir ?

-Je veux bien aller au rendez-vous, dit-il enfin, dis moi juste où et quand ?

Draco fut étonné que Potter accepte si facilement mais ne le montra pas, ça avait pourtant l'air mal parti à cause de Pansy.

Le rendez-vous était pour le soir même, toujours dans ce restaurant. Draco avait décidé qu'il y serait aussi, incognito, Potter n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il l'espionnait.

**°O°O°O°O°O°**

Julia était déjà là quand Potter arriva – avec dix minutes de retard, remarqua Draco – Lui-même s'était placé à une table à côté de la leur et il avait pris du polynectar pour se faire passer pour un homme d'affaire d'une quarantaine d'année. Oui, la curiosité le poussait à des extrémités affreuses, car prendre l'apparence de son secrétaire principal en était une. Comment John faisait-il pour transpirer autant ? C'était affreux !

Potter salua Julia poliment et s'excusa pour le retard. Il s'était habillé avec élégance, à la moldue des pieds à la tête mais ça lui allait bien. Julia, elle était toujours aussi belle, ses longs cheveux noirs et bouclés cascadaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux d'un vert lumineux légèrement en amande avaient toujours été la faiblesse de Draco. Il se rendit compte avec stupeur que Potter avait presque les yeux de la même couleur, ceux de Julia étaient juste plus clairs...moins éclatants.

Il vit Potter serrer la main de son ex et sourire.

-C'est le deuxième rendez-vous que Malfoy m'arrange, dit-il, et l'impression que j'ai d'être un gland est toujours la même.

Draco faillit se frapper la tête contre son couscous. Pourquoi Potter avait-il besoin de raconter ça ? Ce n'était pas en se rabaissant qu'il allait emballer Julia. Il entendit le rire de la jeune femme qui n'avait rien d'un simple rire poli et tourna la tête vers eux. Depuis quand se traiter soi-même de gland était une technique de drague ?

-Je suis comme vous, répondit Julia, j'ai horreur des rendez-vous arrangés. Mais je suis incapable de refuser un service à Draco, sans compter que la plupart des sorcières s'arracheraient les yeux pour pouvoir être à ma place…

-Oui, Draco m'a dit que vous étiez son ex, fit Potter.

Mais pourquoi lui racontait-il ça ? Et puis il n'avait rien dit du tout, c'était Pansy qui avait ouvert sa grande bouche.

-En effet. Ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

Draco pria pour que Potter dise que « non » que « ça ne lui faisait rien ». Mais encore une fois, le brun détruisit toutes ses chances en une seconde.

-Si, pour être honnête, ça me dérange, mais c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai accepté le rendez-vous.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait fichu un abruti pareil ? Ok, l'honnêteté avait du bon, mais là Julia allait croire que Potter était en quelque sorte jaloux d'elle, ce qui était ridicule.

-Je vois.

-Tant mieux, répondit Harry.

-Bien, que voulez vous savoir ?

-Comment avez-vous fait pour l'avoir ?

Draco qui avait commencé à boire un verre d'eau, tout en tendant évidemment l'oreille, le recracha immédiatement. Harry et Julia se tournèrent vers lui d'un air inquiet. Il leur fit signe que tout allait bien, en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

-…je suis juste étonné que ce type ait pu avoir une relation sérieuse.

A cause de sa toux, Draco n'avait pu entendre que la fin de la phrase de Potter.

-Ce n'était pas sérieux, répondit Julia, et pour un rendez-vous galant, je trouve que vous parlez beaucoup de Malfoy.

-Je me demande juste comment il a fait pour approcher une femme aussi séduisante que vous.

-C'est moi qui l'ai approché en fait. Dites-moi pourquoi avoir choisi de faire Auror ?

-Parce que aider les gens me plaît, j'aime me savoir utile. Il parlait de vous avec beaucoup de respect. Vous avez été longtemps ensemble ?

-Huit mois. Il y a d'autres métiers où on peut être utile, dans le domaine médical par exemple. Ce que vous aimez c'est être en danger n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi ça ?

Draco suivait la discussion avec ahurissement. Chacun questionnait l'autre tour à tour, sans avoir préalablement fixé des règles, comme s'il s'agissait d'un accord tacite entre eux. De la part de Julia c'était presque une déformation professionnelle et Draco savait que Potter était un met de premier choix pour elle. Mais qu'est ce qu'est ce que Potter cherchait au juste ? Des informations sur lui pour pouvoir l'atteindre ?

-Vous désirez autre chose, monsieur ?

Draco leva la tête sur le serveur. C'était le même que les autres fois, remarqua-t-il, mais il avait les yeux fixés sur la nuque de Potter, ce que Draco trouva vraiment impoli. C'était lui son client en ce moment pas Potty !

-Oui, une crêpe au chocolat pour le dessert avec un thé à la menthe, s'il vous plait !

Le serveur daigna enfin le regarder, peut être était-ce dû à son ton un peu trop sec ? Il nota ce que Draco venait de lui demander, ce qui était ridicule car il était seul, ce n'était pas une commande de dix plats qu'il venait de lui commander mais une simple crêpe au chocolat et un thé !

Puis Draco vit nettement, le serveur faire tomber sa plume quasiment aux pieds de Potter. Alors soit il était très maladroit, soit il l'avait fait exprès…

Il écarquilla les yeux devant le toupet du jeune homme qui tout en se baissant pour ramasser sa plume posa sa main sur la cuisse de Potter.

De là où il se trouvait, Draco était le seul à pouvoir voir la scène et il était sûr que Potter allait virer la main de l'importun et peut être même l'insulter au passage. Mais le brun se contenta de regarder le serveur, l'air parfaitement indifférent, et… posa sa main sur la sienne avant de remonter la main brune un peu plus haut sur sa cuisse en une caresse sans équivoque.

MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUTAIT CE CON ?!

Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, le serveur se relevait déjà et se dirigeait vers les cuisines. Potter le suivit des yeux brièvement avant de revenir sur Julia. Draco se pinça pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Apparemment non.

-Je n'aime pas le danger mais l'action oui. Dites-moi vous êtes psychomage, n'est ce pas ?

Julia eut un léger rire. Draco se tendit sur sa chaise. Ça commençait à sentir mauvais pour lui.

-Démasquée, dit-elle. Allez-vous vous enfuir à cause de ça ?

-J'en ai bien peur, admit Potter. Et je vais tuer Malfoy, il a quand même osé m'arranger un rendez-vous avec un psychomage…

Très mauvais.

-Draco a toujours confondu l'être et le paraître, mais ça serait dommage de le supprimer pour ça, non ?

Potter hocha la tête.

-Désolé d'écourter ainsi notre repas, dit-il en se levant, mais je dois lui parler.

-Je comprends.

-Voici de quoi payer, dit-il en tendant des galions.

-Ne soyez pas insultant, je gagne mieux ma vie qu'un simple Auror.

-Futur Auror, corrigea Potter. Et j'ai d'autres sources de revenus.

-Moi aussi, sourit la jeune femme mystérieusement. Je réglerai les repas, monsieur Potter.

Draco était raide comme un piquet sur sa chaise. Potter s'apprêtait à aller chez lui pour lui casser la gueule…ou un truc du genre. Potter avait laissé un mec le caresser. Et Potter allait laisser une femme payer le restaurant.

Draco ne savait pas trop ce qui était le pire.

-ça marche ! Bonne fin de soirée Julia et en d'autres circonstances j'aurais été…

-Je sais, coupa Julia. Bonne soirée à vous.

Potter se leva, attrapa sa veste et s'apprêta à sortir.

-Harry ! l'interpella une nouvelle fois Julia.

-Oui ?

-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui. Il ne cherchait qu'à vous aider.

-Comme c'est charitable de sa part, grimaça l'ancien gryffondor et il transplana.

Draco se leva immédiatement après et régla sa note – sauf le dessert qui n'était pas encore là, fallait pas charrier – avant de transplaner lui aussi.

-Qui êtes vous ?

Potter était déjà chez lui et le menaçait d'une baguette.

Il le dévisageait méchamment. Draco se rendit compte qu'il était encore sous l'apparence de son secrétaire et ce pour encore dix minutes.

-Mais vous êtes le type du restaurant ! s'exclama l'ancien gryffondor. Celui qui ne sait pas boire ! Comment êtes vous entré ici ?

« Celui qui ne sait pas boire », Draco se sentit rougir sous l'insulte.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, Potty ! cracha Draco.

-Malfoy ?

Le visage de Potter passa de la circonspection à la consternation.

-Tu es chez moi ici ! J'ai fait changer tout les sorts de protection depuis ta dernière venue et tu as encore réussi à fracturer ma maison. Je devrais appeler tes amis les Aurors et te faire arrêter !

-Tu m'as espionné au restaurant !

Potter avait l'air outré, ça tombait bien, Draco l'était aussi.

-Ne change pas de sujet de conversation ! On parle de ton effraction dans mon manoir là !

-Non, on parle de ta mesquinerie ! Car depuis le début c'est de ça qu'il s'agit n'est ce pas ? ça t'amuse de te mêler de ma vie ? Une psychomage, bordel ! J'ai l'air si névrosé que ça ?

-Avec ton passé, on le serait à moins ! Et tu avoueras comme moi qu'il n'y a rien de normal à se laisser draguer par un mec ! Tu comptais me le dire quand que t'étais gay ? Au bout de combien de rendez-vous arrangés ?

-C'est toi qui a affirmé que tu me connaissais comme personne ! Je n'allais pas te faciliter la tâche, tu voulais jouer ! On a joué ! Quand à ma « normalité » elle t'emmerde Malfoy !

Ils se regardèrent à bout de souffle, de la haine plein les yeux. Ils se sentaient tous les deux trompés, incompris.

-Sors de chez-moi, ordonna Malfoy.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot, répondit Potter. Sors de ma vie.

-J'ai une dette. Je ne peux pas.

Harry secoua la tête, Malfoy commençait à redevenir lui-même. Il transplana, ne voulant pas assister à la transformation.

**°O°O°O°O°**

**Trois mois plus tard…**

-Harry…est-il encore là ?

Harry soupira. Il avait autre chose à faire que tenter de persuader Ron de sortir des toilettes le jour de la remise des diplômes.

-Tu es ridicule ! lâcha-t-il. Grégory est encore là et il peut parfaitement venir aussi dans ses toilettes puisque c'est un homme.

-Je savais que j'aurais dû m'enfermer dans ceux des filles, fit la voix étouffée de Ron à travers la cloison.

-T'as essayé je te rappelle, mais elles sont interdits d'accès pour travaux. Et arrête, ce n'est pas si terrible !

-Pas si terrible ? ça fait deux mois que ça dure ! DEUX MOIS ! Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'il me suive partout moi !

-Il fait ça pour être là au cas où il pourrait te sauver la vie, répondit Harry essayant de garder son sérieux.

-Mais je n'ai plus de vie depuis qu'il est devenu mon ombre ! Bordel même pour voir Hermione c'est chaud ! Heureusement qu'il n'est pas très malin…Harry est-ce que tu es en train de te marrer ?

-Du tout !

-C'est ça ouais, je peux voir ton putain de sourire à travers les murs ! C'est de ta faute tout ça ! C'est toi qui a fait demi-tour le premier pour les sauver dans la salle en flamme ! Je savais que j'aurais dû tracer tout droit…Et bien sûr qui c'est qui a dû se coltiner Goyle sur le balai ? Tu avoueras que ce n'est pas très logique que la personne la plus lourde aille sur le balai le plus chargé…j'avais déjà Hermione en croupe moi !

-Ron, je sais tout ça, ça fait deux mois que tu me le répètes, soupira à nouveau Harry.

-Ce n'est pas juste ! Je veux dire, j'aurais sauvé Malfoy, je lui aurais demandé de venir au ministère habillé en écolière et on aurait été quitte, mais Goyle…ce n'est pas possible quoi !

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-Est-ce que Ron est là ? demanda Goyle en entrant dans les toilettes.

On put entendre un « Et merde, fait chier » venir d'une des portes fermées de la salle.

-Ha Ron ! s'exclama Grégory. Désolé, je t'ai perdu un instant. Tu vas bien au moins ?

-Je suis en train de chier, alors dégage !

L'immense jeune homme regarda Harry qui eut une grimace nerveuse.

-Il a mal digéré son dernier repas, chuchota-t-il.

-Oh ! Goyle prit un air contrit. Je vais rester là alors, pour être sûr que tout va bien.

Harry hocha la tête, plaignant sincèrement son meilleur ami – qui heureusement ne savait pas qu'il lui devait tout ça.

-Bon, je te laisse Ron, je retourne à la fête. Goyle reste ici au cas où tu aurais besoin d'aide.

-Quoi !? Non, me laisse pas avec lui !

-La douleur lui fait perdre la tête, souffla Harry en tapotant l'épaule de Goyle et il s'en alla en sifflotant à la salle que le ministère avait réservé pour la remise des diplômes des Aurors.

Il avait été reçu avec mention, Ron aussi d'ailleurs ce dernier avait eu même des notes meilleures que les siennes. Il faut dire que les rares moments où Goyle lui fichait la paix c'était quand il révisait.

La remise des diplômes était suivie d'un bal et la musique s'entendait depuis le couloir. Et comme au ministère, toute occasion de faire la fête – et de boire un petit verre – était bonne, des tas de gens n'ayant rien à voir avec le service des Aurors étaient là aussi. Des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout le félicitait et le ministre en personne avait tenu à être présent. Harry se demandait si Draco se pointerait, après tout, ça faisait trois mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et le blond lui avait dit qu'il n'allait pas sortir de sa vie. Peut être qu'il attendait son jour pour venir faire chier Harry ? Ou peut être était-il vraiment sorti de sa vie ? A cette pensée, il se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Salut beau brun, fit une voix à sa droite, alors qu'il était encore dans le couloir.

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de l'interpeller. Il fronça les sourcils, ce type lui disait quelque chose.

-Excusez-moi ? On se connaît ?

Il était brun, typé magrébin et beau comme un prince du désert. Harry fut sûr qu'il ne le connaissait pas, jamais il n'aurait pu oublier un type aussi canon.

-Je travaille dans le restaurant « Al Lergie » près du ministère, vous êtes venu quelques fois…c'était il y a quelques mois cependant.

Harry se souvint. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas habillé en uniforme de serveur et sa coupe de cheveux avait changé.

-Je me souviens, sourit-il. Mais que faites-vous ici ? Vous connaissez un Auror ?

-Maintenant oui, susurra le jeune homme. Je m'appelle Zahir Bellamine et je rêve de voir réapparaître Harry Potter dans le restaurant dans lequel je bosse…

-C'est inattendu au bout de…

-Trois mois et huit jours, coupa Zahir.

-Tu as compté ?!

Le serveur acquiesça d'un air amusé. Comment avait-il pu oublier un type pareil ? Il avait l'impression d'être dans un film hollywoodien.

-En fait, je…je

Zahir se toucha l'oreille d'un air nerveux et Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ?

-Je suis content de te voir, je passais ici par hasard, enfin non, je veux dire je savais que tu étais là. Tout le monde sait que Harry Potter est Auror ou pas loin de l'être et du coup…

C'était étrange, le jeune homme qui était si sûr de lui, était devenu nerveux. Les répliques tout droit sorties d'un film étaient à présent bégayantes et navrantes au possible.

-Je vois, fit Harry en souriant tranquillement. Tu as bien fait de venir. Entre, je vais te présenter des amis…

Zahir eut l'air enchanté par la perspective.

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry sortait de la salle de bal, seul, et se dirigeait vers les toilettes des filles.

Il ouvrit la porte marquée « WC pour Dames, Hors Service pour Rénovation » avec un « Alohomora », entendit un juron provenant du fond de la pièce, vers les lavabos et referma tranquillement la porte derrière lui.

Ainsi il avait eu raison.

-Première année d'école des Aurors, récita Harry, si une personne se gratte l'oreille c'est soit qu'elle a un truc qui lui gratte l'oreille, soit qu'elle a un émetteur espion…

-Putain ! jura Malfoy entrain de rassembler ses affaires de parfait petit fouineur.

-Deuxième année, reprit Harry. Si une pièce d'un établissement public est hors service, s'assurer qu'elle le soit véritablement car il peut s'agir d'une planque de rebelles.

-Tu vas me réciter tout ton cours ?

La voix de Malfoy était hargneuse, apparemment il n'aimait pas être pris à son propre piège.

-Troisième année, continua Harry en s'arrêtant pour ramasser un micro sorcier qui avait roulé jusqu'au milieu des toilettes, si on se trouve devant un ennemi, l'acculer dans un endroit où il ne peut pas s'échapper et l'interroger.

Potter avança encore et Draco serra les dents, ne lui faisant pas le plaisir de reculer jusqu'au mur.

-Quatrième année, poursuivit Harry impitoyable. Lors de l'interrogatoire, utilisez toutes les méthodes à votre disposition pour que le sujet parle tout en restant dans le cadre de la loi.

-Dommage pour toi Potty, tu ne peux pas me frapper…

Draco eut l'impression de parler à un mur, Potter était tout proche à présent. Si proche qu'il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et tâtonna à la recherche de sa braguette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? réussit-il à articuler.

-Cinquième année, chuchota-Harry contre son oreille tout en déboutonnant son jean. Vérifier que le sujet n'a pas une arme cachée quelque part…fouillez-le.

-Je…Je n'ai pas d'armes, bégaya Draco tandis que les mains de Potter abaissaient son pantalon.

-Tu sais, Draco, j'ai eu mon diplôme. Il parait que je suis un bon élève mais il ne faut pas trop me prendre pour un con…

-Que ?

-Trois mois sans te voir, je pensais que tu étais sorti de ma vie. J'y croyais vraiment tu sais.

Potter venait de se mettre à genoux devant lui et Draco eut un gémissement quand d'un doigt il frôla son boxer distendu par son érection.

-Mais tu viens m'apporter Zahir sur un plateau d'argent…c'est sympa à toi. Complètement immoral mais sympa tout de même.

Le tout nouveau Auror abaissa le caleçon de l'ancien serpentard et se lécha les lèvres.

-Que m'avais-tu dis déjà au tout début de cette histoire ? Ah oui ! « _Je vais faire de ta vie un parait cliché de rêve de gryffondor. Je te connais par cœur Potter, je sais ce qu'il te faut. D'ici quelques semaines, quelques mois tout au plus, tu me remercieras à genoux pour mon aide et moi je serai débarrassé de ma dette. _». Hum, si tu savais comme cette simple perspective m'a fait bander. Et bien, nous y voici Malfoy, il ne me reste plus qu'à te remercier… à genoux.

Et Potter posa sa bouche sur le sexe gorgé de sang qui s'était quasiment collé au ventre pâle.

Draco dût se tenir au lavabo derrière lui pour ne pas tomber car ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Les lèvres de Potter l'enveloppaient et il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir ceux si verts de l'homme qui lui faisait l'amour avec sa bouche.

Déjà sa respiration ne lui appartenait plus, idem pour les battements de son cœur, tout ça était devenu incontrôlable. Jusqu'au grain de sa peau qui était devenu hyper sensible. Jusqu'à cette chaleur au creux de ses reins. Et parlons-en de ses reins justement, qui bougeaient d'avant en arrière à la recherche d'une libération. Potter lui bloqua les hanches de ses mains, appuyant fort pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

-T'arrê….t'arrête pas !

Draco ne reconnut pas sa voix, ni son ton suppliant. Mais il savait que si Potter le lâchait maintenant il allait mourir de frustration. Mais Potter ne le lâcha pas et continua son incroyable fellation.

Plus tard, plus tard, Draco réfléchirait…Plus tard…Plus…

-Haaa...Pu-Putain !

Il se tendit, écarquillant les yeux, et fut pris de soubresauts. Les mains étrangères ne tinrent plus ses hanches et il se laissa glisser à terre, ayant du mal à respirer, du mal à comprendre.

-Merci pour tout ! fit la voix amusée de Potter et il lui déposa un bisou sur le nez.

Avant que Draco réalise ce qu'il venait de se passer, Potter était parti.

**°O°O°O°O°O°**

**Près d'un mois plus tard…**

Draco Malfoy entra dans la salle de réception en faisant sensation. C'était toujours comme ça, pensa Blaise Zabini, le blond était un des invités des plus attendus du gala de charité, organisé par le ministère pour les enfants orphelins de la guerre, pour les sans-familles, les sans-argents…

-Les sangsues ! murmura Draco à Blaise. Bordel moi aussi je suis orphelin. Est-ce qu'on a fait un gala de charité pour moi ?

-Toi, tu es bourré de fric, rappela Blaise.

Draco salua d'un hochement de tête un couple à quelques mètres de là.

-Ce genre de parade m'insupporte ! dit-il en souriant à une jeune femme. Ah Blaise, pour ça, je ne suis pas comme mon père…Sais-tu seulement combien va me coûter cette soirée ? Je vais devoir faire un don exorbitant si je ne veux pas passer pour un pingre…Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour construire un orphelinat ! C'est à dire un bâtiment qui ne fera aucun profit.

-Ce n'était pas ton idée ?

Draco secoua la tête.

-J'ai parlé d'orphelinat sans réfléchir, mentit-il, ils m'ont juste pris au mot. Je me demande où sont Pansy et Théo ? questionna-t-il en changeant de sujet. Ils sont partis bien précipitamment tout à l'heure. J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas en retard, c'est de très mauvais goût.

-Si tu veux mon avis, ils doivent être en train de faire des trucs pas nets dans les toilettes.

Malfoy resta étrangement silencieux. Blaise le regarda avec un petit sourire amusé et poursuivit l'air de rien.

-A croire que c'est la mode de s'envoyer en l'air dans les chiottes. C'est pourtant dégueu comme endroit…Qu'en penses-tu Draco ?

Le jeune homme blond soupira.

-Ok, j'ignore comment mais il semblerait que tu sois au courant et je ne veux pas en parler.

-C'est Gregory qui vous a entendu. Il se trouvait dans les autres chiottes avec Weasley, et ne me demande pas ce qu'ils y faisaient je n'ai pas cherché à savoir. Je t'ai laissé un mois pour venir m'en parler et tu n'as rien fait.

-Donc tu t'es dit que remettre ça sur le tapis lors de la soirée de gala était une bonne idée ? Quels mots n'a tu pas compris dans « je ne veux pas en parler ».

-Il s'agit de Potter. Cela aurait été n'importe quel autre mec, je t'aurais juste charrié, en pensant que tu voulais tester un truc de nouveau mais là c'est Potter.

-C'était une simple pipe, Blaise. Fais comme moi, oublie.

Blaise avait de sérieux doutes quant à l'amnésie partielle de Draco à ce sujet mais il n'était pas contrariant et n'avait surtout pas tant envie que ça que son ami lui parle de sa vie sexuelle avec le binoclard. Donc il cessa d'en parler. De toute façon, Potter devait venir aussi au gala et la suite risquait d'être intéressante.

Draco alla dire bonjour au ministre des sports magiques et à son épouse en fulminant intérieurement. Gregory les avait entendus et en avait parlé à Blaise. Il y avait fort à parier que Pansy et Théo soient au courant aussi…Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait pris à Potter ce jour là. Le balafré était en colère contre lui, ça il s'en souvenait. Mais quand on est en colère on frappe, on insulte ! En tous les cas, on ne bouffe pas la queue de son ennemi. Et depuis, silence radio. Il savait que Potter sortait avec Zahir car le serveur le lui avait dit, avec des étoiles plein de yeux, alors qu'il l'avait croisé, par hasard bien entendu, dans la rue (devant son restaurant en fait mais ce n'était qu'un détail) deux semaines auparavant.

Cela voulait-il dire que sa dette était effacée ? Potter était-il heureux avec ce type ?

Draco n'en savait rien, avait peur de le savoir. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à Potter comme avant. L'Auror lui avait laissé un souvenir si chaud qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas y penser sans rougir et sans avoir envie de sa bouche experte. Il était marqué au fer rouge par cet abruti. Comme si Potter lui avait jeté un sort en même temps.

-L'Angleterre a toutes les chances cette année, disait le ministre des sports, avec Dubois et Flint dans l'équipe nationale, les Ecossais vont faire dans leur kilt !

-Chéri ! fit la femme du ministre outrée.

Draco eut l'air faussement amusé. Il ne se rappelait même pas d'avoir posé la question sur l'enjeu de ce match. Il se foutait un peu du quidditch, ce sport avait perdu de son intérêt depuis l'époque de Poudlard.

-J'ai joué contre Flint au collège, fit une voix derrière lui – tout près de lui en fait, mais vous avez raison, il est assez bon.

-Oh, vous l'étiez aussi, à ce qu'on dit, Monsieur Potter ! Vous aussi, non, Monsieur Malfoy ?…Ce garçon est perdu dans ses pensées depuis tout à l'heure, il travaille beaucoup trop si vous voulez mon avis.

-Malfoy n'était pas si fort que ça, répondit Potter, son torse frôlant quasiment le dos de l'ancien serpentard.

Depuis quand était-il derrière lui ? Draco se sentait oppressé et incapable de faire un geste pour fuir.

-Tu as toujours eu la chance de ton côté, Potter ! se sentit-il obligé de dire.

Il sentit le rire chaleureux du brun contre sa nuque. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait à le coller ainsi ? C'était inconvenant…c'était le prendre en traitre. C'était…affolant.

-Et toi, tu as toujours été mauvais perdant. Dis-moi Malfoy, toi qui adore les œuvres de charité, tu dois savoir où il faut remettre les galions. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Ce n'était pas une proposition mais un ordre. L'ancien gryffondor avait déjà la main dans son dos et saluait gracieusement le couple tout en le poussant.

-Ne me touche pas ! siffla Draco lorsqu'ils furent assez loin pour ne pas être entendu.

-Tu aimes toujours autant donner des ordres, à ce que je vois. La dernière fois, il ne fallait surtout pas que je m'arrête, n'est ce pas ?

-Ta gueule !

Potter eut un petit rire presque méprisant. Sa main était toujours posée sur son dos.

-Je parie que tu te serais fini tout seul, si je m'étais arrêté. J'ai presque eu envie de le faire, juste pour te voir te masturber…Tu es beaucoup plus cool quand tu prends ton pied.

Draco se retourna et attrapa Potter par le col de sa chemise dernier cri. Les gens autour d'eux s'arrêtèrent de parler et les regardèrent, l'air horrifié.

-Je t'ai dit de te taire ! siffla le blond.

-Tu te donnes en spectacle, sourit Harry.

C'était vrai. Potter lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Il le relâcha doucement, allant même à épousseter la veste du brun, pourtant nickel et se mit à sourire à la ronde.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses mains tremblaient un peu. Potter n'allait pas réussir à ruiner sa réputation.

-Alors tu me montres où il faut mettre l'argent ?

Draco acquiesça, se promettant de casser la gueule au balafré plus tard.

Au centre de la salle, il y avait une espèce sablier géant duquel s'écoulaient les galions récoltés depuis le début de la soirée. C'était complètement tape à l'œil mais les riches avaient toujours aimé quand ça brillait, ça en jetait plus qu'un vulgaire cheque. Il y avait des Aurors tout autour du sablier géant, plus pour faire beau qu'autre chose, selon Draco. Enfin si on pouvait considérer que voir Weasley – et Goyle a deux pas de lui – monter la garde fusse beau. Apparemment Potter avait été dispensé de boulot de simple Auror ce soir. Il remit une bourse, à laquelle il venait de rendre sa taille normale à son ami. Il y avait un joli petit paquet là dedans. Et que des pièces en or, s'il vous plait.

-Wahou Harry, on dirait que le projet de Malfoy te tient à cœur ! fit Weasley en déversant les pièces dans un tuyau qui menait jusqu'au haut du sablier.

-Ce n'est pas mon projet ! maugréa Draco en levant les yeux sur le nouveau chiffre qui était en train de s'inscrire grâce à la généreuse donation de son ennemi.

Il mentait, bien entendu. Ce projet il l'avait mis en place du début à la fin – même le sablier était une idée de son crû – mais il refusait que ça se sache. Lui-même avait déjà mis au moins la moitié de la somme totale…il fallait bien que le sablier ne soit pas vide dès le début.

-Tu sais, ça va peut être te surprendre, mais organiser un gala de charité ne fait pas partie des choses dont tu dois avoir honte, ricana Potter.

Weasley allait rajouter quelque chose, sûrement à propos de certaines activités dans les toilettes qui elles ont le droit d'être honteuses, mais Potter lui balança négligemment son pied dans le tibia droit.

-Bien, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai des gens importants à voir.

Les yeux verts se plissèrent, Draco s'accorda cette petite victoire. S'il ne pouvait frapper Potter en public, il pouvait au moins, le rabaisser lui et son ami.

Cependant, il faut croire qu'il en fallait plus à l'Auror Potter pour lui lâcher la grappe car il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna dans une petite pièce attenante à la salle des fêtes.

-Puis-je savoir, demanda-t-il dangereusement, qui est plus important que moi ?

-Tout un tas de gens Potty. En fait, le monde entier est plus important que toi. Sur l'échelle de l'importance tu es dans les négatifs vois-tu ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je sors d'ici.

-Non.

-Pardon ?

Draco lâcha la poignée de la porte. Avait-il rêvé ou Potter venait de lui ordonner de rester ?

-Tu ne sors pas. On doit parler.

-Heu… ? Tu m'as pris pour un elfe de maison ?

Draco se retourna, levant fièrement le menton et reposa sa main sur la poignée de la porte…

-Je ne suis plus avec Zahir, fit la voix froide du brun.

…qu'il relâcha tout de suite après.

-Et en quoi ça m'intéresse ? siffla-t-il méchamment.

Potter eut un léger sourire et s'approcha assez de lui pour lui mettre une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille.

Comment osait-il ?

-Je sais que ça t'intéresse, murmura-t-il. Je sais que « je » t'intéresse.

-Il y en a qui doutent de rien !

Ils se faisaient face, Draco raide comme un piquet et Potter indécent, presque lascif. Et tout près…trop près. Il faisait trop chaud dans cette petite pièce.

-Je suis sûr de ce que j'avance Draco.

Le « Draco » avait été prononcé tout en douceur.

-Tu t'es incrusté dans ma vie sous un prétexte bidon…

-La dette de sorcier n'a rien de bidon, cracha l'ancien serpentard.

-Tu m'as présenté une fanatique en chaleur et une psychomage…

-Je…je pensais…

-Tu pensais sérieusement qu'elles allaient m'intéresser ?

-J'ignorais que tu étais gay !

Harry eut un rire aussi indécent que tout le reste de sa personne.

-Et quand tu l'as su, tu m'as mis dans les bras, un mec certes canon, mais avec une cervelle de moineau. Car il faut être stupide pour draguer quelqu'un avec les mots d'un autre. Tu savais que ça n'allait pas durer.

-Ah oui et comment ? Ah oui, j'oubliais j'ai une boule de cristal quelque part sur moi ! Attends que je la cherche !

Le blond fit mine de fouiller ses poches, parler avec Potter le rendait nerveux.

-Tu cherches en vain, les seules boules que tu possèdes ne sont pas en cristal…je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

-Arrête de parler de ça !

-Oh si parlons-en justement ! Tu pouvais fuir ce jour là, je ne te retenais pas Malfoy, je n'avais même pas ma baguette avec moi…Tu le voulais autant que moi.

-C'est…c'est faux.

Potter s'approcha encore, jusqu'à toucher sa joue de ses lèvres.

-Et maintenant aussi, tu peux partir si tu veux, susurra-t-il. Je ne te force en rien. Je ne te touche même pas…il n'y a que ma bouche qui parle…Tu aimes ma bouche, Malfoy ?

C'était vrai, il ne le touchait pas. Mais il l'écrasait de sa présence. Il lui disait des choses inconvenantes. Des choses qui mettaient son corps à feu.

-Tu es intéressé, reprit l'Auror. Un mec non intéressé ne se trimballe pas en caleçon devant un autre…quand je suis venu dans ta chambre, tu avais tout le loisir de prendre un peignoir, il était à deux pas de ton lit, à portée de main…Tu m'as rendu fou ce soir là…

Et ce souffle encore. Ce souffle brûlant sur lui. Il racontait n'importe quoi, il détournait les faits pour mieux le perdre.

-Qu'attends tu de moi ?

Draco détesta sa voix si rauque.

-J'attends que tu me dises que tu me veux. J'attends que tu comprennes que ce qu'il y a entre nous n'a rien à voir avec un lien de sorcier ayant une dette envers un autre. Mais Draco, je ne t'attendrai pas éternellement. Comme tu l'as dit si bien, je mérite d'être heureux et si ce n'est pas avec toi, ça sera avec un autre.

Draco sentit sa colère exploser à cette idée. Il attrapa les épaules de Potter et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Il voulait qu'il se taise ! Il voulait goûter sa bouche !

Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent mais ça ne les arrêta pas. Il fallait entrer dans la bouche de l'autre, le dominer, piétiner sa fierté, l'écraser avec son corps…C'était un baiser violent, le plus violent que Draco eut jamais donné, le plus violent aussi qu'il eut jamais reçu et son corps était comme fou de celui de Potter.

Puis il y eut une explosion.

Harry crut, un peu stupidement sur le coup, que le bruit venait quelque part dans sa tête, qu'il n'était pas réel mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Malfoy et lui s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre avec le même air d'incompréhension sur le visage et puis Harry entendit les cris.

-Une attaque ! siffla-t-il en sortant sa baguette. Bouge-toi de là Malfoy !

-Non.

Malfoy venait d'écarter les bras devant la porte, il avait l'air pâle et déterminé. Harry n'avait plus le temps de parler, les cris de l'autre côté de la cloison raisonnaient au même rythme que les sorts. Il bouscula l'ancien serpentard pour atteindre la porte.

-Ne bouge pas d'ici ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Il était sûr que Malfoy allait lui obéir et rester à l'abri aussi ne se retourna-t-il pas une seule fois pour vérifier.

C'était l'émeute dans la salle de réception, les Aurors et des hommes en noirs se lançaient des sorts tandis que les invités fuyaient. Ce n'était pas d'anciens Mangemorts, non d'après l'étrange étoile verte que les hommes en noir avaient dans le dos, il s'agissait de la guilde des Pilleurs. Une organisation, bien connue des Aurors. Et ce qu'ils voulaient ce soir, c'était les galions du sablier et peut être au passage tuer quelques ministres. Il avait détruit un mur et de la poussière et des graviers tombaient de partout.

Harry lança un expelliarmus à l'un d'entre eux, cherchant Ron des yeux. Les Aurors transplanaient en masse. Les attaquants, étaient en sous-nombre.

Il trouva enfin Ron, encerclé par trois hommes en noirs et avec l'épaule droite qui pendait bizarrement. Il courut le rejoindre, priant pour arriver à temps, lorsqu'il entendit un cri derrière lui qui l'arrêta net.

Il se retourna, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Malfoy…

Il était à genoux et un homme avançait vers lui…

Il oublia complètement Ron, ne pensant qu'à sauver la personne qu'il aimait.

-Crucio !

-Portégio !

La barrière que Harry venait de créer devant Draco fit ricocher le sort ennemi. Il reconnut la voix de Ron hurler de douleur au fond de la salle et serra les dents.

Il envoya un expelliarmus sur l'adversaire de Draco, l'envoyant valser au loin avant qu'il ne retombe en criant d'une façon qui n'avait rien d'humaine. Il entendit même les os craquer dans la chute. Il remarqua brièvement que la voix de Ron s'était tue. Malfoy était toujours dans sa bulle protectrice et Harry se sentit plein d'une fureur immense envers lui.

-Je t'avais dit de rester à l'abri ! lui hurla-t-il.

Le blond avait l'arcade sourcilière en sang et le regardait d'un air farouche.

-Je devais venir. Je devais te protéger, répondit-il en se relevant difficilement.

-Encore ta putain de dette ! cracha Harry et il fut enfin capable de courir en direction de Ron.

Si Malfoy marchait et parlait c'est qu'il allait bien, ça avait suffit à lui rendre ses jambes. Autour de lui, les Pilleurs s'enfuyaient en transplanant et la plus part des Aurors les pourchassaient.

Harry trouva Ron, il était allongé, couvert de sang, et pleurait, dans ses bras il tenait Gregory Goyle qui gisait inconscient.

-Il…il m'a sauvé bégaya-t-il, trouve lui un médecin Harry, trouve le lui !

Harry n'eut pas besoin de chercher, des médecins venaient déjà à eux, transplanant de toutes parts. Blaise Zabini avait eu le bon sens apparemment d'aller les prévenir. Il vit du coin de l'œil Pansy Parkinson essuyer, à l'aide d'un mouchoir, le sang qui s'écoulait du visage pâle de Malfoy. Le regard gris ne le lâchait pas mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur. Il transplana avec les médecins qui transportaient Ron et Goyle. Dire qu'il avait choisi Malfoy…il avait choisi de le sauver lui. Et si Ron avait été mort alors ? Rien que d'y penser il fut pris de nausée. Ron était son frère et il l'avait abandonné. Il se détesta pour ça.

**°O°O°O°O°**

-ça va, j'arrive ! J'arrive !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et grommela. Qui osait frapper à sa porte à huit heures du matin, un dimanche !? Qui que ce soit, il n'allait pas rester longtemps. Harry n'était pas du matin et surtout pas du dimanche matin. Il se gratta négligemment les fesses tout en se dirigeant vers son salon. Il y avait un tordu qui tambourinait à sa porte comme un malade. Ses voisins allaient lui en vouloir pour ça.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un seul coup, ce qui déstabilisa un peu son visiteur. Mais le plus déstabilisé des deux était encore Harry.

-Malfoy…, souffla-til.

Et il voulut lui fermer sa porte au nez mais une basket l'en empêcha. Malfoy portait des baskets, remarqua Harry avec étonnement, certes de marque et surement très chères mais des baskets tout de même.

Tout cela, à part les baskets, avaient un air de déjà vu. Malfoy comme la seule fois où il était venu voir Harry, enfonça sa porte à coup d'épaule et entra de force.

Comme la dernière fois, il se massa son épaule douloureuse mais au lieu de regarder son appartement, c'était Harry qu'il regardait.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le fiasco du gala de charité, neuf semaines auparavant. Et Harry aurait préféré ne plus jamais le revoir.

Ron avait eut l'épaule déboitée et deux côtes fêlées ce jour là et sans Gregory Goyle il serait mort. L'ami de Draco, lui avait perdu une grande quantité de sang et était resté dans le coma trois jours. A présent Ron et lui étaient devenus amis. Tout était bien qui finissait bien, finalement. Sauf que Ron avait frôlé de tellement prés la catastrophe que Harry s'en voulait toujours d'avoir préféré sauver Malfoy plutôt que lui. Ron lui avait dit que lui aurait sauvé Hermione plutôt que lui, s'il avait dû faire un choix pareil et qu'il comprenait. Il lui avait dit aussi qu'il était Auror et pas Malfoy. Qu'il était entraîné et pas le blond. Il fallait sauver les civils en priorité. Ron avait fait son possible pour le faire déculpabilisé mais en vain.

Car ce qui gênait plus Harry que tout le reste c'était cette peur qu'il avait ressentie à l'idée de perdre Malfoy.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il hargneusement au blond.

L'ancien serpentard plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens et Harry retint son souffle. Il avait l'air si déterminé.

Puis il fut brusquement plaqué contre un mur.

-J'aurais dû faire ça dès le début ! souffla Malfoy et il l'embrassa.

Harry le repoussa, furieux. Le blond commençait à l'agacer avec ses manières de conquistador.

-Tu as perdu le droit de faire ça ! cracha-t-il. J'en ai marre de toi Malfoy ! Tu apparais en pointillé dans ma vie, mettant tout sans dessus dessous. Mais c'est fini à présent. Je t'ai dit que je ne t'attendrais pas éternellement. J'ai fais une croix sur toi. Plus de pointillés, juste un point final !

A son grand étonnement Malfoy le poussa lentement contre le mur. Un cadre faillit tomber dans l'opération. Depuis quand Malfoy était-il si entreprenant ? Est-ce qu'il avait bu ou fumé quelque chose ? Qu'importe, Harry en avait marre de toute cette histoire. Malfoy devait virer de chez lui.

-A ton tour de m'écouter, souffla le blond à son oreille. Tu n'es pas le seul Potter à savoir ce qu'il veut et à venir se servir. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois.

-Oh et ça t'a pris neuf semaines ?! C'est trop tard Malfoy !

-Non ça m'a pris moins de temps mais vu le regard de pure haine que tu m'as lancé après l'attaque, il a fallu que je rassemble assez de courage et je l'ai eu ce matin, quand j'ai vu la gazette. Alors comme ça, le grand Harry Potter sort avec le joueur de quiddicth Olivier Dubois ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, sourit Harry narquoisement, c'est trop tard.

Cette phrase ne sembla pas plaire à Malfoy puisqu'il l'attrapa par les épaules et lui fit heurter le mur brusquement.

-Lâche-moi ou tu vas le regretter ! cria Harry.

-Non, je ne te lâcherai plus !

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais…

-Je ne joue plus depuis longtemps. Sais tu que j'ai hésité entre le tuer et aller te voir ? C'est sérieux entre vous ?

-Oui.

Harry toisa Draco. Le blond portait un pantacourt et un t-shirt noir près du corps, lui un simple bas de pyjama. Il crut que l'ancien serpentard allait le frapper ou le secouer encore une fois mais il l'emprisonna de son corps. Son parfum encercla Harry. Son souffle se perdit sur ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là avant de faire n'importe quoi.

-Tu sais, murmura Draco tout contre ses lèvres, le soir de l'attaque, je ne t'ai pas suivi à cause de la dette. Si j'ai voulu te protéger ce n'était pas pour ça. Je voulais le faire parce que j'avais peur pour toi…J'étais mort de trouille…

Draco attrapa sa main droite et la posa sur sa poitrine. Harry ne put que retenir son souffle. Il sentait le cœur du serpentard battre, un peu vite…Il le regarda dans les yeux, ne comprenant plus rien.

-Et j'ai encore la trouille, reprit Draco, est-ce que tu aimes Dubois ?

Dubois ? Dubois qui ? Harry secoua la tête, incapable de parler et il dût cette fois donner la bonne réponse car Draco posa ses lèvres sur son cou en récompense.

-Mais je suis avec lui, murmura l'ancien gryffondor, je ne peux pas…

-Tu peux, coupa Draco en posant ses mains sur lui.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Je ne suis pas ton jouet Malfoy. Tu vas me jeter quand tu seras lassé et je ne le supporterais pas. C'est bien beau de venir ici sous le coup d'une jalousie de propriétaire mais ce n'est pas ça l'amour !

-Apprends-moi, souffla Draco en butinant ses lèvres. Apprends-moi ce que c'est l'amour.

Harry se demanda si c'était vraiment lui ce type avachi contre le mur se laissant conquérir par un homme à la fois maladroit et déterminé. A croire que sa volonté le quittait un peu plus à chaque baiser. A croire qu'il n'attendait que ça.

Il était avec Olivier, ça n'était pas sérieux mais ça n'était pas une raison pour le tromper. Sauf qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy et se séparer de ses bras demandait un effort que Harry se savait incapable de faire. Déjà les mains de Draco parcouraient sa peau, créant des frissons partout où elles passaient. C'était des mains d'explorateurs, rapides et avides. Il était une carte humaine entre les doigts de Malfoy. Elles ne cherchaient pas à déclencher en lui du plaisir, même si elles y parvenaient, non elles voulaient juste le connaître. Et ses lèvres aussi légères qu'une aile de papillon, au contraire, se posaient sur son visage et son cou avec une dévotion timide.

C'était comme si deux hommes s'apprêtaient lui faire l'amour : l'un passionné et vorace, l'autre doux et languissant et ce mélange était comme un rêve.

-Doucement, chuchota Harry, tandis qu'une main blanche se faufilait dans son pantalon, sur son sexe déjà tendu.

Draco l'écouta et remonta sagement sa main…avant de la glisser du côté de ses fesses.

Harry poussa un râle et se cambra contre lui.

-Apprends-moi, répéta Draco, montre-moi ce que tu aimes…Montre-moi l'amour, Harry…Fais-moi l'amour, Harry.

-Oui…Oui, soupira l'Auror en essayant d'enlever le t-shirt noir de celui qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Il venait de rendre les armes.

Et Draco parlait encore. Qui aurait imaginé qu'il fut aussi bavard quand il faisait l'amour ?

-Oublies Dubois, disait-il. Oublies tous les autres.

-Oui…

L'ancien serpentard lui enlevait son pantalon, embrassant son ventre, le faisant trembler.

-Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Que… tu m'as attendu.

-Je..je t'ai attendu, pleura presque Harry tandis qu'une bouche soyeuse se posait sur son sexe, je t'aurais attendu toute ma vie s'il l'aurait fallut ! Oh, mon amour !

Harry avait glissé sa main dans les cheveux blonds. Draco était peut être un novice en la matière mais son enthousiasme faisait monter Harry plus sûrement que le plus doué de ses amants. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

Il l'attrapa par les bras et le força à remonter avant de le plaquer à son tour contre le mur et de finir de le déshabiller. Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de réveiller.

-Il est temps de payer ta dette, murmura-t-il dangereusement.

Le blond se lécha les lèvres d'un air aguicheur. Harry cligna des yeux avant respirer plus rapidement. Malfoy le rendait fou.

-Fais-moi payer, Potter ! Fais-moi l'amour, Harry…

Il y avait aussi un peu de peur dans les yeux gris au milieu de toute cette envie. Harry se retrouva à éprouver la même chose. L'expérience n'avait plus d'importance devant Malfoy, car c'était Malfoy justement. Il se sentait aussi maladroit qu'un adolescent, à fleur de peau…et fou d'amour.

Il posa ses mains sur le corps pâle et en fit son territoire pour quelques minutes. Ils auraient dû aller dans la chambre mais c'était trop loin et il voulait bien se dévouer à servir de matelas à Malfoy. Le blond avait la peau chaude et réactive à son toucher. Harry en profita pour le faire gémir et il but chacun de ses gémissements à même sa bouche.

Il fit durer les caresses, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, jusqu'à ce que le blond le supplie de venir en lui.

Quand il s'enfonça la toute première fois, ses mains s'étaient plantées dans les cheveux trop blonds et la tête de Malfoy ne put pas partir en arrière. Harry voulait voir ses yeux. Ce qu'il vit l'écrasa de toute part et il crut suffoquer mais à la place il refit un mouvement de va et vient.

Draco avait des yeux de loup, il allait le bouffer, déjà il prenait tout de lui, il prenait tout en lui. C'était des yeux qui disaient « tu es mien ! », « Par cet acte, tu es mien ! ». Et c'était vrai. Il était à lui.

En lui.

Il bougea, bougea, bougea sans quitter des yeux ceux qui le rendait captif. Et tout en étant prisonnier, il se sentait s'envoler et mourir. Et c'était bon.

Et quand Malfoy, bien plus tard, après qu'ils eurent refait l'amour, sur le lit cette fois, lui murmura qu'il avait décidé de le rendre heureux et d'ainsi d'effacer sa dette en restant avec lui, par pure charité bien sûr –surtout envers ce pauvre Dubois-, Harry avait trouvé ce marché correct et avait accepté.

Par pure charité, lui aussi, cela allait de soi.

Enfin, peut être par amour aussi…mais alors un tout petit peu.

Fin

* * *

Hum voilà, j'avais prévenu que c'était soporifique mais il est temps de se réveiller les gens, ça y est le calvaire est fini

Allez vous m'avez assez lu pour l'instant dooonc je repars au loin !

Zoux à tous

Artoung (au loiiiin –avec son bébé chat-)


End file.
